The Dark Side
by Andreas Lieber
Summary: Susannah está de volta a New York para passar as férias com sua melhor amiga, mas não foi sozinha: Jesse, Cee Cee e Adam estão com ela. O que acontece quando ela descobre uma agitação no Central Park e descobre que carrega uma profecia?
1. Chapter 1

Eu lembro quando me avisaram das palmeiras. Eu não acreditei, é claro. Mas mesmo assim era verdade. Mas também lembro que não me avisaram daquele sumagre venenoso e nem que eu ia morar em uma casa do século passado! Bem, é claro que eles não me avisaram disso, as pessoas nunca falam do que importa.

Mas também não avisaram que eu ia sentir tanta falta disso tudo. Estava no avião só há 1 hora, mas já sentia falta do sol no meu rosto, do sabor do mar no vento... Enfim, ninguém me falou disso!

Eu estava doida pra sair de casa, ainda lembro da minha mãe me perturbando o tempo todo:

- Susinha, tem certeza de que pegou tudo? - Ela perguntou pela décima vez enquanto eu descia as escadas.

- Mãe, não se preocupe. Eu peguei tudo e não vai acontecer nada. Lembra que a gente morou em New York por 15 anos? – Eu assegurei a ela.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas é que agora você vai pra lá sozinha e...

- Não vou, mãe! Vou com o Adam, a Cee Cee e o Jesse, e vamos ficar na casa da Gina! – Expliquei tudo de novo. Não foi muito difícil convencer minha mãe a me deixar ir, o difícil foi explicar que o Jesse ia! Não é como se a gente fosse ficar se agarrando o tempo todo. Bem, da minha parte a verdade era que a gente ia sim! Mas, mesmo assim foi difícil faze-la deixar!

E é claro que meus meio irmãos entraram nessa! É incrível como eles conseguem ser eloqüentes quando a coisa é sobre me importunar. Menos o David, vulgo Mestre, ele é o meu meio irmão preferido, e depois que começou a "namorar" com uma menina, diz ele que me entende!

- É claro que esse tal de Jesse não pode ir! Quem me garante que ele não é um psicopata? – Dunga perguntou na noite passada durante o jantar quando lembrei minha mãe que o Jesse também ia.

Olhei feio pra ele e voltei à minha mãe:

- Mãe, tipo assim, ele já comprou as passagens e a mãe da Gina disse que não tem problema. E o Adam e a Cee Cee vão, então não tem jeito de dar alguma coisa errada.

- Estatisticamente, é muito mais complicado para um homem fazer algo contra uma mulher quando ela se encontra acompanhada. Ainda por cima se um deles é um homem. – Mestre explicou.

Viu por que eu gosto dele?

Depois de várias argumentações, brigas e caras emburradas, minha mãe e meu padrasto, Andy, concordaram com a ida de Jesse. Mas minha mãe deixou bem claro que ia ligar para a mãe de Gina e avisar que nós deveríamos dormir em quartos separados. Que tipo de garota ela pensa que eu sou? Bem, da parte do Jesse ela podia ficar despreocupada. Ele mal me beija, pelo amor de Deus.

Foi uma discussão relativamente fácil, eu diria. Depois de vários abraços sufocantes no outro dia cedo, um monte de "tchau" e "se cuida" e principalmente da promessa de ligar pelo menos uma vez por dia, entramos no avião rumo a New York.

Mas agora que tinha saído de lá, vi o tanto que gostava do lugar.

Jesse estava sentado ao meu lado e Cee Cee e Adam nas poltronas atrás da gente. Nem adiantava tentar falar com eles, porque estavam ocupados demais trocando beijos do tipo "desentupidor de pia". É sério, dava pra ouvir daqui! Mas eles tinham que tirar o atraso, né? Depois de tanto tempo, um apaixonado pelo outro, sem falar nada... estava na hora!

- Você vai amar New York. – Falei pra Jesse, pra ver se parava de ouvir os barulhos de trás.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza. Pelo que eu vi nas fotos é tudo muito grande. – Ele respondeu, cauteloso. A testa franzindo de um jeito bonitinho.

- Essa é a graça! Todos aqueles prédios e as pessoas! E você vaia adorar o Central Park. É cheio de árvore e tudo mais. Deve ser parecido com a sua época! – Sacudi a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Susannah, na minha época não tinha poluição e nem lixo voando por sobre nossas cabeças.

É, pois é! Hora de mudar de assunto.

- Enfim, vai ser legal! E você vai conhecer meu antigo bairro e finalmente conhecer, de verdade dessa vez, a Gina. Ela tá simplesmente pirando pra te conhecer.

- Você contou pra ela sobre nós? – Ele perguntou numa voz estrangulada.

Eu juro que ainda me arrepio toda vez que ele fala "nós".

- Então... er... contei. Eu tive que contar, afinal de contas você está indo pra lá! Como ia chegar lá com você e falar que era meu namorado e pronto?

- E o que ela falou?

- Bem, ela ficou bem fula comigo! Mas sei que ela está doida pra te ver.

- Ah, que ótimo! – Ele grunhiu.

Peguei o rosto dele nas mãos e virei pra mim. Aqueles olhos castanhos, parecidos com chocolate derretido, e o beijei. A sensação foi, graças a Deus, quente! Do tipo muito quente. Depois de tanto tempo sentido a pele dele fria... Mas parece que ele não achou tão quente. Ele prendeu meus pulsos nas mãos grandes e morenas dele e colocou minha cabeça no meu banco.

- Susannah! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ele perguntou, com um falso tom de indignação.

- Te beijando. – Respondi, virando o rosto para a janela.

- Susannah, mi hermosa, olhe pra mim! – Ele falou e virou meu rosto pra ele.

- O que é? – Perguntei mal humorada.

- Tem pessoas aqui, muitas pessoas. O que vão pensar de nós?

- Desse jeito? Que somos irmãos, só pode! Você mal me toca! – Falei, frustrada.

Ele se aproximou de mim, a expressão fingindo ultraje, mas com um sorriso brilhando nos olhos. É isso, ele vai me beijar, pensei! Abri um pouco a boca e me preparei mentalmente para a felicidade que ia me inundar.

A boca dele fez um ângulo estranho e passou pela minha, sem me tocar. Quando dei por mim, ele estava beijando minha bochecha. Minha bochecha!

- Melhor assim? – Ele perguntou, ainda segurando meu rosto.

-Ah, claro! – Respondi de mau humor e me virei pra janela de novo.

Qual era o problema dele? Por que ele não podia me beijar em público? Quer dizer, me beijar de qualquer jeito. Era sempre essa distância toda! Eu mereço.

Encostei a cabeça na janela e fechei os olhos.

A próxima coisa que me lembro era do rosto albino e dos olhos violetas de Cee Cee na minha frente, me sacudindo.

- Alôôu, Terra chamando Suse! Acorda! A gente chegou. – Ela sorriu toda animada.

Sacudi a cabeça pra ela, totalmente dormindo, e me levantei. Tateei pelo compartimento em cima dos bancos até achar minha bolsa e a peguei. A primeira coisa que peguei foi meu espelho. Juro que me segurei para não gritar.

Eu estava um lixo! Muito horrível! Cabelo emaranhado, rosto amassado e meu lindo vestido Donna Karan cheio de dobras horríveis. A única coisa que ainda estava inteira e maravilhosa eram minhas sandálias Jimmy Choo.

- Preciso de um banheiro, urgente! – Falei pra Cee Cee enquanto descia do avião e entrava na fila pra pegar as bagagens. – Vocês fiquem aqui e peguem minha mala que eu já volto, ok?

Não esperei resposta de ninguém e corri para o lado direito da sala, onde tinha uma placa escrito "Banheiro Feminino". No meio do caminho passei com um menininho bonitinho grudado na calça da mãe e sorri pra ele. O infeliz me mostrou a língua e atirou uma coisa na minha direção.

- Haha, errou! – Cantei pra ele. Cedo demais.

Dei mais dois passos e senti alguma coisa pregando, parei e olhei para meu pé esquerdo e vi que o menino tinha jogado: a porcaria de um chiclete! E é claro que grudou na minha sandália!

Correção: eu estou _toda_ horrível!

Entrei no banheiro e corri para uma pia vazia perto da porta e dei uma conferida geral na situação. Pior do que imaginei.

Abri a torneira e passei uma água pelo rosto e tentei abaixar o cabelo com uma escova. Acrescentei uma camada de rímel a prova d'água e um brilho labial de sabor Cereja. Passei as mãos pelo vestido e resolvi deixar a porcaria do chiclete grudado lá, na casa da Gina eu dava um jeito.

Hm, não fiquei muito ruim, pensei.

Virei-me para a porta e estava pronta para sair quando vejo um movimento no ultimo box do banheiro, que, incrivelmente, estava vazio. Eu nem repararia no tal movimento se não fosse pela estranha luminosidade.

Típico, piso os pés em New York e o que me aparece? Qual é a primeira coisa que eu vejo? Um fantasma.

Sim, eu vejo fantasmas. Se eu fizer cara de coitada e sussurrar, juro que fico igual aquele menino daquele filme.

Isso tudo por causa do meu _dom_, o que me torna uma Mediadora. Dom é como o Padre Dominic, diretor do meu colégio e Mediador chama, eu mesmo não penso nisso como um dom. Imagina ser acordada no meio da madrugada toda semana por fantasmas indignados, ser seguida por eles nas ruas e encontrar com eles em todo lugar? Com certeza mão é um dom.

Mais recentemente, pra minha infinita alegria, descobri que não sou mais uma Mediadora, e sim uma Saltadora. Incrível, não? Além de ver os fantasmas e os encaminha-los para a próxima vida, próximo mundo, pra luz ou pra onde quer que eles vão depois de morrer, eu posso viajar no tempo e para o plano astral! Uau, adorável.

E tenho certeza que posso fazer mais coisa do que só viajar no tempo e ficar indo para o plano astral. Coisas que não descobri ainda e que se depender de mim, não descobrirei.

Mas aí entra em cena o super pernóstico Paul Slater, Saltador como eu. Que além de tentar me matar uma vez, tentou exorcizar Jesse e ficou dando em cima de mim a cada dez segundos. Pois bem, esse ser não se cansa e vai tentar descobrir de tudo.

Pelo menos ele aquietou o facho depois que fomos pro passado e salvamos o corpo de Jesse.

Enfim, já que o dever me chama, andei rapidamente pra o ultimo box pra resolver logo o problema. O que encontrei lá dentro foi uma mulher vestida com um terninho azul e com um quepe sobre os cabelos loiros profissionalmente presos e uma maquiagem bem pesada. Aeromoça, com certeza.

- Hm, oi! – Falei pra ela.

Ela se virou pra mim rapidamente com uma expressão assustada no rosto. É de se esperar que depois da morte as pessoas se acostumem com coisas estranhas, mas não. Toda vez que um Mediador chega perto de um fantasma, ele se assusta.

- Você pode me ver? – Ela perguntou.

Surpresa!

- Sim, posso! Em que posso ajudá-la? – Forcei um sorriso.

- Em nada! – Ela respondeu secamente.

- Tá certo. É o seguinte, você está morta. E quem morre e continua na Terra com certeza é porque deixou alguma coisa sem resolver. Se você puder me contar o que foi, eu te ajudo e você vai para a luz, ok?

- Olha aqui, sua enxerida, cuida da sua vida que eu cuido da minha. – Ela fez uma cara de nojo pra mim.

Juro que não vi essa vindo. Que fantasma filha da mãe! Ela ia ver só. Nem um vestido me faz resistir a dar umas porradas. Ergui o braço direito e girei o corpo todo pra dar mais força e investi contra o rosto dela.

Mas minha mão não atingiu o lugar certo. No lugar no rosto, atingi a mão dela. Sim, aquela branquela pegou minha mão em pleno ar e girou meu pulso, me fazendo soltar uma exclamação de pura surpresa. Olhei incrédula pra ela.

- Presta atenção, sua vaca! Cai fora enquanto pode, tá me entendendo? E avisa pra qualquer outro Mediador – ela falou Mediador como se fosse uma doença – que as coisas vão ficar feias.

E desapareceu.

Fiquei lá por uns cinco minutos, com cara de tonta, tentando assemelhar as coisas.

Quando a ficha caiu, me recompus e marchei pra fora do banheiro. Xingando até a décima quinta geração daquela fulaninha.

- Aí, ela está viva! Nossa, já ia mandar a Cee Cee atrás de você! – Adam falou.

- A beleza leva tempo! – Eu tentei brincar, mas soei totalmente falsa.

Jesse me olhou com uma expressão estranha e perguntou baixinho:

- Está tudo bem, Susannah?

Droga! Ele percebeu.

- Sim sim, tudo bem! Só tive uns "probleminhas", sabe? – Franzi a testa de um jeito que esperasse fosse significativo. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

-Então, vamos? – Mudei de assunto antes que alguém pudesse pedir explicação.

Tirei minha mala das mãos de Jesse, que insistia em levá-la, e me dirigi para o imenso saguão principal do aeroporto. Não foi muito difícil achar Gina uma vez do lado de fora. O cabelo dela, que pareciam molinhas laranja, se destacava de longe na multidão vestida praticamente de preto.

Assim que ela me viu, ela começou a correr na minha direção e a gritar, ganhando olhares inquiridores das pessoas ao redor e esquecendo, aparentemente, que estava fula comigo.

- Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse! Ai meu Deus, é você mesmo! Aaaaah!

Ela se chocou contra mim em um abraço de ferro.

-Gina! Oi! Sim, sou eu! Que saudades! – Falei, me contendo pra não chorar. Eu nunca choro em público, mas depois dos acontecimentos recentes, com a perda do Jesse, qualquer coisa aciona o gatilho aqui e eu abro o berreiro.

- Eu também estava com saudades! Nem acredito que você veio! Mas ainda estou fula por causa do Jesse – Ela sorriu pra mim de um jeito ameaçador e me abraçou de novo antes de se virar pra Adam e Cee Cee.

- Oi, vocês dois! – Ela de um abraço em cada um – Fiquei sabendo que vocês são o mais novo casal de Carmel! Parabéns!

A sempre direta Gina! Prendi a respiração enquanto ela passava entre Adam e Cee Cee pra olhar Jesse, que estava de costas pra gente, olhando o telhado do aeroporto, nem me pergunte o que ele viu lá.

- Oi! Jesse, certo? Sou Gina, amig... – Ela começou a falar enquanto ele virava de costas, mas se interrompeu abruptamente quando o viu. Sua boca se escancarou. – Ai meu Deus! Uau!

Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara de "Ai meu Deus, estou enfartando" que ela usa especialmente para garotos super gostosos.

- Gina, esse é o Jesse, meu namorado. – Falei enquanto ia para o lado dele e passava meu braço no dele.

- Olá Gina. É um prazer! – Jesse disse e sorriu pra ela.

- Com certeza é um prazer! – Ela olhou pra mim, ainda atônita.

Nessa hora, sua mãe, Claire, apareceu, com o celular na mão.

- Suse! Que bom vê-la! – Ela disse e me abarcou. – Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo sim! E com você, Claire? – Ela sempre insistiu em que eu a chamasse só de Claire.

- Bem, bem! Fizeram boa viagem? – Ela perguntou e sorriu.

Todos assentiram.

- Claire, esses são Adam e Cee Cee – apontei para os dois – e esse meu namorado Jesse.

Ela cumprimentou todos e saiu pra chamar um táxi.

Nós fomos andando lentamente até a saída. Jesse começou uma conversa com Cee Cee sobre a arquitetura do aeroporto (Hein?) e Adam começou a digitar em seu celular, mandando mensagem pra mãe dele, imagino.

Gina e eu estávamos saindo de braços dados, um pouco mais atrás.

- Amiga, você está totalmente perdoada! Onde foi que achou _aquilo_? Meu Deus! Eu tenho que arrumar algum lugar em que a gente use roupa de banho, imagina ele só de short? Ah, eu te contei que...

Gina continuou falando, mas uma coisa chamou minha atenção em um dos cantos do aeroporto. Dois caras vestidos com sobretudos pretos e tocas estavam conversando baixinho, olhando pra mim. Uma estranha luminosidade emanava deles.

Sim, eles estavam mortos.

Bem vindos a New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Do aeroporto até a casa de Gina era uma viagem de umas duas horas, com esse trânsito maravilhoso de New York. Super relaxante! O carro freava, buzinava, o motorista resmungava, enfim, o inferno na Terra. Tivemos que pegar dois táxis, então eu fiquei em um com Jesse e Adam, enquanto Cee Cee, Gina e Claire dividiam o outro.

Com o trânsito caótico, acabamos nos perdendo e chegamos primeiro ao prédio de Gina. Era um daqueles prédios típicos do Brooklyn: três andares, escadinha na frente, feito de tijolinho laranja e tudo mais. Eu morei em um desses.

Pagamos o táxi e sentamos na escada em frente ao prédio, mas logo percebi que não foi a melhor idéia do dia. Toda hora passava um carregador com mobília para algum apartamento. Um sofá. Uma mesa. Quando resolveram passar uma geladeira, eu caí fora de lá! Fomos nos sentar na calçada.

Logo descobri a origem daquilo tudo. Um caminhão de mudança estava estacionado mais embaixo da rua, com as portas traseiras abertas e vários carregadores descendo a mobília.

- Hm, quem será que se mudou? – Pensei em voz alta.

- Não sei. – Jesse e Adam responderam juntos.

- Quando a Gina chegar eu pergunto. Espero que tenha sido o chato do 3º B. Aquele homem reclamava de tudo!

Depois de uns quinze minutos o outro táxi chegou e eles saltaram dele. Cee Cee estava radiante com a cidade. Veio correndo pra gente dizendo que viu um acidente e que com certeza ia fazer uma matéria sobre isso para o jornal da escola em Carmel.

Quando Gina e Claire se aproximaram, perguntei:

- Quem se mudou?

- Ah, então. Lembra da Sra. Martin? Nossa vizinha?

- Sei. – Respondi. Sra. Martin era vizinha de Gina, assim, desde sempre. Ela sempre fazia bolo e levava pra gente lanchar quando eu ficava na casa da Gina.

- Ela morreu. Faz umas três semanas. Aí uma família de Seattle alugou o apartamento. Pai com dois filhos. – Ela explicou, dando a ficha completa. Bem típico dela.

Pera aí! Morreu? Meu Deus, por favor, que a velinha não tenha virado um fantasma.

- Ah, que pena! – Falei.

Pegamos nossas malas e entramos no prédio, é claro que o prédio não tinha elevador! Então lá fomos nós.

Já tentou subir dois lances de escada usando vestido e saltos e carregando bagagem? Vou te avisar, se não tentou, dê-se por feliz. Não é fácil mesmo. Nos primeiro dez degraus eu dei um show de auto confiança, carregando as coisas só com uma mão e tudo mais. No décimo primeiro degrau mandei tudo para o espaço e aceitei os pedidos de ajuda de Jesse.

Afinal, já que ele não me beija, tem que servir para alguma coisa!

Adam tentou fazer o mesmo por Cee Cee, mas no primeiro passo, tropeçou nos pés e quase despencou escada abaixo, não fosse por Gina, que estava atrás dele.

Depois de uns dez minutos de exasperação, chegamos ao segundo andar. Era um cômodo simples, com duas portas, uma de cada lado, na frente das escadas tinha uma parede espelhada com uma mesinha e vasos de flores.

Uma das portas, a da direita, estava aberta. Várias caixas de papelão estavam do lado de fora, e muitas outras dentro. Uma música _indie_ saia de dentro do apartamento e podíamos ouvir vozes sob a música.

Abri a boca para perguntar se Gina já conhecia os vizinhos quando um cara saiu do apartamento. Estava usando jeans e uma camiseta branca simples, tinha a pele bronzeada e os olhos verdes emoldurados por cabelos loiros bagunçados.

Não vou mentir, eu reparei naqueles braços! E queria muito, mas muito mesmo, ver ele sem blusa!

OK, eu sei que tenho namorado. Mas isso não me torna cega, certo?

- Oi. Vocês são os novos moradores? – Claire perguntou.

- Sim. Tim Miller. – Eles apertaram as mãos.

- Claire Davidson. Essa é minha filha, Gina. Nós moramos aqui do lado – Ela apontou para o outro apartamento. – E os amigos da minha filha, Susannah, Jesse, Cee Cee e Adam. Eles são da Califórnia e vieram passar as férias aqui.

- Califórnia? Um estado muito... ensolarado. – Ele sorriu.

- Sem dúvida. – Afirmamos.

- Bem, se você precisar de ajuda com alguma coisa, é só avisar. Temos muita mão de obra. – Claire sorriu pra gente.

Mão de obra? Já me chamaram de coisas piores.

- Ah, obrigado. Também tenho minha mãe de obra. – Ele sorrio e ia falar mais alguma coisa quando duas pessoas apareceram na porta.

- Pai? – Chamou a menina.

Tim de virou.

- Ah, oi. Venham cá. – Eles se aproximaram. – Esses sãos meus filhos, Nick e Sarah.

- Hey, de boa? – Nick perguntou e Sarah agitou a mão no ar. A voz dele era profunda e aveludada.

Concordamos com a cabeça e sorrimos.

A principio eu não reparei, mas ele era gato. Não era o tipo de beleza óbvia, sabe? Era mais o tipo de cara que chamava atenção depois que a gente conhecia. Era bem alto, devia ter uns 1,85m, cabelos ruivos e bagunçados, olhos azuis brilhantes, uma pele muito branca e coberta de sardas.

Sarah era quase a mesma coisa, mas era mais baixa e o cabelo era cheio de cachos. Bem, pensei, se meu cabelo fizesse isso tudo, eu largaria a chapinha.

Ambos tinham narizes delicados e lábios que realmente deviam ser beijados.

Certo, pare de pensar nos lábios deles.

Olhei com o canto do olho pra Gina e ela sorriu maliciosamente pra mim. Ai, mais um pra cair na teia da Gina.

- Olha, os meninos podem apresentar o bairro a vocês, se quiserem. – Claire falou para eles e se virou pra gente – E podem aproveitar também e mostrar pro Adam, Cee Cee e Jesse.

- Hm, claro. Pode ser. Se vocês quiserem, claro. – Gina disse.

- Claro que eles querem. Vão lá. Depois vocês continuam com a mudança.

Claire começou a falar com Tim sobre alguma coisa do apartamento e nós ficamos lá, nos encarando. Na boa, conhecer esse tanto de gente ao mesmo tempo deve ser aterrorizante.

- Tem uma sorveteria aqui na esquina... – Deixei a pergunta no ar.

- Sim, claro. – Nick respondeu. – Sou Nick, a propósito. – Ele estendeu a mão para cada um de nós. – E essa minha irmã, Sarah. Ela não fala muito, não liguem pra ela.

- Ei, eu falo sim. Quando as pessoas são interessantes. – Ela sorriu para nós de um jeito felino.

Após as apresentações, saímos do prédio e começamos a andar pela calçada.

- Então, de onde vocês são? – Nick perguntou.

- Exatamente, sou sua vizinha. – Gina sorriu. – Aquela é minha mãe.

- Que interessante. – Sarah murmurou.

Que menina mais... O que eu podia falar? Mal a conhecia.

- Eu já morei aqui, mas me mudei para Carmel, na Califórnia. Eles são de lá. – Disse e apontei para Jesse e o resto dos meus amigos.

- Ah, que legal! Califórnia. Fui uma vez lá, é bem quente. – Nick se abanou com as mãos.

- É verdade! Mas você se acostuma. – Eu disse.

- E pra gente, que nasceu lá, nem percebe muito. – Cee Cee disse.

- Vocês são de Seattle, certo? – Gina perguntou.

- Sim, a cidade da chuva. Acho que foi por isso que senti tanto calor lá.

- Na minha época não era tão quente. – Jesse disse, pensativo.

Todo mundo parou, é claro. Quando um cara de dezessete anos fala que "na época" dele não chovia muito, as coisas ficam um pouco estranhas.

- Como assim "na sua época"? – Sarah perguntou. Acho que _isso_ ela achou interessante. Era impressão minha ou ela estava olhando de mais pro Jesse?

- Hm, quero dizer... quando eu era menor, sabe?

Passei a mão pela cintura dele e perguntei baixinho, de um jeito que só ele ouviria:

- O que você tá fazendo?

- Nada. Desculpe, _mi hermosa_. – Ele sussurrou de volta.

E dá pra resistir a isso?

Chegamos à esquina e entramos na sorveteria "Bolas Coloridas". Sim, eu sei. Esse nome é tenso.

Lá dentro era pequeno, mas havia várias mesas redondas de ferro com cadeiras na calçada e ocupamos uma em baixo de uma árvore.

O garçom, Pete, chegou e me cumprimentou:

- Susannah. Quanto tempo! Voltou pra cá ou tá só de férias? – Ele sorriu.

Desde quando os caras do meu antigo bairro sorriam pra mim? Eu era a esquisita. Eu, hein!

- Não, só estou de férias. – Sorri de volta.

- Então, o que vão querer?

Todos pediram sorvete na casquinha, mas eu pedi sorvete com pão de ló. Faz muito tempo que eu não como isso, e me deu saudade.

- Então, por que se mudaram pra cá? – Gina perguntou pra Nick e Sarah.

- Hm, meu pai foi transferido. Ele é gerente executivo da Starbucks aqui. Vocês sabem que a Starbucks é de Seattle, né?

Não, claro que não sabia, mas assenti com a cabeça.

O garçom chegou com os sorvetes e começamos a tomar. A mistura do sorvete de Kiwi com o pão de ló é uma coisa divina.

Estávamos dando informações sobre New York e Carmel a eles quando minha colher caiu no chão. Típico.

Eu e Sarah, que estava do meu lado, nos abaixamos para pegar ao mesmo tempo, mas ela foi mais rápida e quando foi me entregar a colher, seus dedos, com unhas pintadas de preto, roçaram minha mão.

Ela soltou um grito de pavor e pulou um metro atrás.

Sei que sou estranha, mas isso?

Ela ergueu as mãos e seus olhos estavam arregalados de pavor. Ela virou o rosto assustado para seu irmão e falou em uma voz esganiçada:

- Ela tem, Nick! Meu Deus, ela tem! Ela é a da profecia.

De repente todos estavam olhando pra mim.


End file.
